My Love For You Is Constantly
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura move on to the next level. /Smut. Raura.


**Summary: Laura and Ross take it to the next step. /Smut. Raura.**

**A/N: This is simply and merely for Melissa and Laura. Love you guys a lot and hope this is what you wanted? I kinda haven't written smut in a while so give me a break, kk. **

* * *

"That's a bad idea," Laura replied.

Ross' hand slipped under the hem of her shirt until his fingers were brushing up against Laura's bare stomach.

"I disagree. I'm thinking it's a real good idea," He says before trailing kisses against the tender skin behind her ear down to her neck.

Forming thoughts while Ross' hand was slowly moving up her stomach and his mouth was nuzzling and taking small nips at her neck wasn't exactly easy. She couldn't remember what it was they were talking about.

"See, Laura, it's a really good idea." He said just before his hand cupped one of her breasts.

"Take this shirt off for me," Ross said in a harsh whisper. Then he pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it somewhere to the side of them. His eyelids were lowered.

With one hand, Ross reached around her and undid the hooks on her bra, then pulled it away. She'd been with him like this before, but now it was different.

Then his mouth covered hers. The soft warmth of his lips as they nipped and tasted her made her insides twist. She slipped both of her hands around his neck and held him there.

Letting out a low growl, Ross grabbed both of her legs and pulled her completely onto his lap until she was straddling him. The pressure from his erection pressed against her sent shots of pleasure through her body.

Laura fisted my hands in his hair and continued to taste him and get lost in the connection she's been denied before. His teeth caught her bottom lip, and he bit down gently with a small tug. Laura trembled and pressed down harder on his arousal, causing them both to moan from the sensation.

Ross' hands ran up her thighs, and then they both went up to cup her breasts. She tensed.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked, pulling his girlfriend closer even as she tried to pull away.

"Uh..nothing. But . . . can I just wear my shirt?" Laura said quietly.

Ross lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked with hers until his tongue darted out and licked over one of her nipples. Then he pulled it into his mouth, and her body betrayed her by shooting off fireworks.

She grabbed his shoulders and held on as he continued to lavish attention on one breast, then the other one. The cries of pleasure coming from her mouth couldn't be helped.

Ross' tongue had complete control of her body.

When the warmth from his talented administrations stopped, Laura opened her mouth to beg for more, but the snap on her pants stopped her.

Looking down, She watched as he unzipped her pants, then ran his hand over the pink satin of her panties.

"Why did you want to put your shirt on, Laura?" He asked eagerly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"What?" Laura asked, mesmerized by the way his lashes brushed his cheeks as he stared at her with this hungry, intense gleam in his eyes.

"You wanted your shirt on. Why?"

Oh yeah . . . her shirt? She'd forgotten.

"Um, my, uh, it was just that . . ." She didn't want to say this. She didn't want to bring it up. She just wanted him to keep slipping his hand farther down her pants.

He cupped one of her breasts gently and ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Oh," She breathed, watching him touch her.

"So why would you want to cover them up?"

He wasn't going to let this go. Sighing, Laura tried to will his hands to slip farther down her pants. It didn't work. He wasn't going to do anything else until she answered him.

"It's nothing, it's stupid. I just got a little insecure."

Ross froze, and she mentally cursed.

"Stand up, Laur." It wasn't a request. It was a command.

So, she stood and turned away from him. Covering her chest in the process.

"Turn around." The deep, authoritative voice sounded sexy, but she didn't want to turn around.

"Please, turn back around," he whispered in her ear.

He knew how to work her. That was true. Slowly she turned back around, keeping her arms crossed over her bare chest. Ross reached down and tugged on her unzipped pants until they were sliding down her legs. "Step out of them," he told her, and she did without question.

He reached up from his relaxed position on the couch and tugged at her arms until they uncrossed and fell to her side.

He cupped each breast with his hands and held them as if they were precious before looking back up at her. "You're fucking perfect. Everything about you. Your smile. Your laugh can brighten up my whole damn day. The way you care about people so much that you drop everything to help them. These sexy-as-hell legs of yours that have been giving me raging hard-ons for years. These perfect, round, soft tits with nipples that I swear taste like sugar. And then there is this." He slipped a hand between her legs and ran his middle finger across the wet silk of her panties.

"Fuck, Laur. It doesn't get any better than this." He groaned before covering his mouth to hers again and kissing her hard and fast.

Each thrust of his tongue made her knees weak. She knew what he wanted. She knew what she wanted, and the wild kiss only heightened her desire.

She reached for his shirt, grabbing handfuls of material, and pulled it up and over his head. She needed him naked too. She pulled back from their kiss and ran her hands over his chest so he could feel each defined muscle. The small jump in his pecs made the brunette smile.

"You've got about three seconds left of exploring, Laura. I can't take much more."

She ran her fingers down to the button on his jeans and undid it, then slowly unzipped them.

Just as she started to tug on them, Ross picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth, then threw her down on the bed. "Time's up," he growled as he covered her with his body.

She opened her legs. she could feel his erection pressed against her. Now they only had one layer of clothing between them. Ross ran his hand down her stomach and then slid his fingers inside her panties. When his fingertips reached their destination, She grabbed him and bucked against his hand. "Ohmygod, Ross," She panted.

He dropped his head to the curve of her neck and began sliding his fingers in and out of her. Each time they re-entered her, she moved against the pressure. Her body was taking over, and all she cared about was the pleasure.

"That's it," he breathed against her skin. "Let me make it feel good. I want you to come against my hand so I can feel it."

The naughty words sent her over the edge. She screamed out his name, but his mouth covered her own to muffle the sound. The pulsing had erupted into ecstasy, and her body was trembling underneath him. His fingers slid back out, and his body left her. Opening her eyes, she started to beg him to come back. But he wasn't leaving. He was taking off his jeans.

Watching him strip was one of those things she would never, ever forget. His boxer briefs fell to the ground along with his pants, and she swallowed...hard.

Ross took both sides of her panties and pulled them down, then threw them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed in an awed voice as he stared down at her.

"So are you." She replied, because it was the truth.

Ross smirked and laughed. "Dude, you're gonna have to stop calling me things like 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful.' I'm gonna get a complex. Why can't I be 'sexy,' or maybe 'irresistible'?"

"You're those things too. Trust me." Laura smiled and looked up at him.

Ross held himself over her body while he looked down at her. He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I want inside you so bad. But if you want us to stop here, we will."

No stopping. "I want you inside me too."

Ross bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. "Laur, between your beautiful body and you saying you want me inside you, I may fucking blow before I even get inside you."

Giggling, she shifted her hips underneath his, wanting to feel him with nothing between them.

"Mmmm, not yet," he said, and bent his head to kiss her lips. Then he went lower to kiss each nipple. He pulled each one into his mouth before kissing a trail down her stomach. When his hands touched the insides of her thighs and pushed them open farther, she stopped breathing. The first flick of his tongue against her clit and she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out his name.

Laura reached down and grabbed handfuls of his hair as he continued to taste and lick. Knowing he was completely into this and doing this made it even better. Her body began to tremble, and she knew she was close. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying out.

Ross' mouth left her, and she was about ready to beg him when she heard the rip of foil and looked down to see him slipping a condom on.

His eyes lifted to meet hers. "That was incredible. Nothing has ever tasted as good as you do."

The naughty talk was something he excelled at, she had 'decided.'

Ross lowering himself over her stopped her train of thought. He closed his eyes tightly as the tip of his member met her entrance. "I don't want to hurt you," he breathed out in a ragged whisper.

"You won't. Please," Laura begged, and lifted her hips.

Ross eased inside the girl slowly. "So tight. Fucking heaven."

When he was completely inside, they both let out moans.

"You're so warm and tight. I want to stay right here," Ross said before covering her mouth with his. His tongue thrust into her mouth, and she sucked on it hard.

Ross started to move. Her hips moved with him as he slid in and out of her. He kissed her and whispered words of approval as his movements grew faster and harder.

She was climbing with him. She needed more. She knew what was coming this time, and she wanted it.

Just as her orgasm hit her, Ross grabbed her hips and thrust hard one last time, calling out her name.

His body collapsed down onto hers and she had never felt more complete.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews are cool. **


End file.
